the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Champion Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Natural Fighter = Champion is able to learn and master various styles of fighting quickly and efficiently. -Weapon's Proficiency = Champion is able to learn to use any weapon quickly. -Increased Strength = Champion has significantly raised levels of strength, several times that of a normal human being. 2ND DEGREE -Sense Danger = Champion can sense, in a general way, when danger is just about to happen. This makes it damn near impossible to sneak attack them. -Adrenaline = Champion can increase any of his physical attributes depending on how much adrenaline he has in his system. The more adrenaline released, the more powerful he becomes. This does not stack on top of attributes already increased by other supernatural capabilities. -Warrior's Dexterity = Champion has increased reflexes and can seize the initiative or counter attacks better. 3RD DEGREE -Herculean = Champion has titanic strength and can rend metal, tear trees from the ground, and commit other superhuman feats of physical power. -Aura of Strength = Champion can appear fearsome to others, intimidating enemies and bolstering the spirits of allies. -Soldier's Accuracy = Champion gains significantly higher level of accuracy with ranged weapons. 4TH DEGREE -Hardened Skin = Champion's skin is touch as leather, and is mildly resistant to fire and similar dangers. -Slam = Champion can slam the ground, creating a minor shock wave that knocks people over but does not normally damage them. 5TH DEGREE -Greater Sense of Danger = Champion has a much more attuned sense of danger, can tell the general direction it is coming from and how soon. -Adrenal Rush = Champion can flood his system with adrenaline, ignoring serious wounds and intense pain in order to fight on. 6TH DEGREE -Legacy of Atlas = Champion can fix his body into a rigid posture from which it will not move until he wills it too (or an outside force acts upon him). -Greater Slam = Champion can now knock people down and deal damage with the amount of force he produces. -Leap = Champion can utilize the great strength in his legs to leap incredible distances, bypassing most obstacles along the way. 7TH DEGREE -Strength of Samson = Despite possessing superhuman strength already, the Champion can now increase that strength even more by adding adrenaline. The more adrenaline in his system, the more power he gains on top of what he already has. -Shield of Samson = Champion's skin now has the durability of rock and things like bullets and knives have a difficult time penetrating it. -Holy Warrior = By spending time in committed prayer, the Champion can heal some of the damage done to him. This cannot be used against aggravated damage. 8TH DEGREE -Shield of David = Champion can cause a blazing davidic star to burst into existence directly above his head. For the duration of a fight, the Champion's enemies are partially blinded. Enemies utilizing electronic devices may find the star causes interference or jams their tech altogether. -Nubian = Champion can cause his skin, eyes and hair to turn a dark brown color or even go entirely black. This allows Champions to operate at night with greater efficiency. 9TH DEGREE -Clap = Champion can clap his hands together with such force that it generates a small shock wave. -Resistant to Toxins = The adrenal burn is so great in his bloodstream that the Champion is now immune to most toxins. 10TH DEGREE -Steel Skin = Champion's skin is now as durable as metal. -Warrior's Blessing = A Champion can bless allies, granting them supernaturally raised martial prowess (better accuracy and greater strength). -Heavenly Warrior = Champion can heal aggravated damage while in committed prayer. Must be a decent length of time spent in prayer, equivalent to the amount of damage done. 11TH DEGREE -Know Thy Enemy = Champion can look into the eyes of someone and gain a general sense of their motivations for why they want to fight (a mercenary is only in it for the money, an avenger wants revenge, a fanatic wants to kill people, etc.). -Battle-Scarred = Scars created on the Champion from supernatural attacks may leave behind some tiny essence of the supernatural power used. Once per day, a Champion can call upon some of this power within one or more of his scars to recreate that power and fling it against an enemy. This recreated power is never nearly as strong as when it damaged the Champion, but it can be useful nonetheless. 12TH DEGREE -Lord of Hosts = The Champion can call out to God for guidance on what to do next. Usually, he will be granted some direction, in various forms. While the exact omen God sends will vary according to Champion, it will be personalized enough that the Champion can't miss it. -Invulnerable = Champion is now immune to any and all elemental attacks. 13TH DEGREE -Summon Fallen Comrades = Champions in moments of need can cry out to the souls of those who have fought and died beside them before. Shadow-like Shades will soon appear, each in the dress and kit of their own time, using their weapons to come to the Champions aid. These fallen comrades returned will remain with the Champion for the duration of the fight. -Slay the Endor Witch = Champion is now resistant to all forms of magick (non-Adept supernatural power). 14TH DEGREE -Superhuman Reflexes = Champion's reflexes are so fast, he can see bullets and arrow coming at him and then swat them out of the air. -Call to Mikael = St. Michael the archangel is said to look upon Champions as his own, when in dire need a Champion can petition Mikael for aid. Blazing warrior angels in the form of light and fire shaped like a muscular humanoid will rocket down from above seemingly out of nowhere. Slamming into the earth and devastating the enemy with elemental attacks, these angels will remain for a short time. 15TH DEGREE -Unstoppable Warrior = For a duration of time, the Champion is completely immune to any harm and can perform god-like feats of strength. -Lord of War = Champion can impart some of his adrenaline-based-strength on allies for a short duration of time.